


一次预约

by pomelo7



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, 涉及妓女rr, 隐晦的性描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: 暮光是个les，但她快到三十了都还没有过任何经验，所以她听从网友的建议决定去找一个妓女搞定第一次。
Relationships: Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 6





	一次预约

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及妓女rr和隐晦的性描写。祝阅读愉快。

暮光敲了敲门，一边在等待的这段时间里忐忑不安地反复思量自己这个决定。

暮光是个同性恋，这一点她很小的时候就意识到了。她从来不敢在换衣间里直起头来，其他女孩赤裸的肉体对她来说就像是一种隐晦的暗示。学校里那些女生小团体的霸凌更糟，她们辱骂她，嘲笑她，推搡，挤撞。那个小团体的头头总高声说她是个懦弱的书呆子，被骂了也不敢抬头还嘴。她说这些话的时候，张扬的坐在课桌上。裙子滑下去，露出了紧实漂亮，日光浴充分的小麦色的大腿皮肤。暮光就从刘海的缝隙里窥伺着。

多么可悲，她饥渴到连别人恶意的触碰也一并承受。她不反抗，因为她喜欢她们碰自己，推挤的时候尖锐的指甲刮擦过她的手臂。她为这接触而兴奋。

她早已不再是个学生，再过几年，她也就要三十了。这些年，暮光没有过一个恋人，也没有哪怕一次的经验。她太害羞了，羞于去向别的女孩坦白心意，也不敢到酒吧来一次一夜情。哪怕她是个异性恋，恐怕也会如现在一般快到三十了仍是个处女。她就是个可悲的书呆子，一个没人要的，神经兮兮的老处女。

暮光只有几个朋友，还都是在网上。其中一个告诉她，她可以去找个妓女搞定第一次。

等她意识到究竟发生什么了的时候，她发觉自己已经站在了一个破败旧楼里的门口，等着里面的那个性服务职业者给自己开门。

或许现在转身还来得及？

门打开了，出来的是一个穿着黑色真丝吊带裙的女人，看起来三十岁左右，她的脸上画着很浓的妆，但也仍遮不住浮肿的眼袋，暮光感到自己的手心直冒汗。她夹着烟，吸了一口，烟雾缭绕。暮光被呛了一下（她从不抽烟）。

“你就是预定了今天下午服务的那个人？“

“是……“暮光的嗓子干的直冒火，她赶紧清了清，”是我，我周末电话上跟您预约的。“

她又吐出一口烟，随后把烟头扔在地上，碾灭了火星。“进来吧。“

屋内没有暮光想象的那么凌乱，一张沙发，一张茶几，几个柜子，窗边摆着一张床。一些零碎的物件随意的堆弃在一边。暮光看到了几个散架了的人体模特和一个那种可以挂一排衣服的挂衣架。

“随意坐吧，我去厨房给你倒点喝的。“这让暮光紧绷的身子一下字放松不少：她原以为一进门就要开干呢。

女人走过来，一手拿着一个杯子，里面的内容物看起来像红酒。她坐下来，把左手那杯递给暮光，暮光手忙脚乱地接过来。

“你太紧张了，亲爱的，放松些。“女人晃着杯子，喝了一口，那个姿势出乎意料的有一种娴熟的优雅，暮光学她的样子往下灌，却被辣出了眼泪（她也不怎么喝酒）。她叫我亲爱的，暮光想，感到一阵莫名其妙的好笑。她摇晃酒杯的姿态，和她对她的叫法，让暮光感觉自己是在一家高级餐厅里和她进行一场私密的谈话，而不是准备跟一个妓女来上一发。”喝点东西，聊聊天，你预约了一个下午，不急。“她又啜了一口，暮光也跟着又来了点，”谈谈你自己吧。“

暮光惊讶不已，她刚刚叫我亲爱的，现在又要我谈谈自己？但她不习惯去违逆别人的要求，所以她只是迟疑了一下，就开了口。“额，嗯，我是个——一个超自然科学研究者。“她停下来，准备看看对方的反应。女人眉毛都没有抬一下，只是点点头，示意她继续。

她尊重我，这个认知让暮光兴奋。“我平常会搜集全世界发生的超自然事件，我有自己的博客记录和整理这些，我分析，寻找其中的规律——我的有些调查还上了杂志的！《神秘的世界》——不知道您听说过这本杂志过没有，它在我们这个圈子很出名的，——呃——小姐？“

暮光这才想起来自己连对方的名字都还不知道。这次失礼使她尴尬的停下了，低头揪着沙发上的线头。

“贝尔，瑞丽缇·贝尔，叫我瑞瑞就好了。“她笑了一下，”暮光闪闪，是吧？你愿意让我叫你暮暮么？“

”我——当然可以。“

“那就继续吧，暮暮。“她举杯示意，暮光赶忙又喝了一口，红酒的滋味已经没有一开始那么辛辣了，“你的职业，你的经历——或者如果你不介意的话，你的感情生活？”

暮光一下子涨红了脸：她不想让对方知道自己到现在仍是个处。

“我没谈…谈过恋爱。”

瑞瑞沉默的注视给了她些勇气。“我一直没遇上合适的，我希望自己能在遇上那位对的她之前有些经验。”她瞄了一眼对方。“我还在找。”

她又从杯子里喝了一口，为什么她以前从不喝这些？它尝起来那么好。“我是第一次干惹种——这种事，“暮光有点大舌头了，她晃了晃脑袋，试图把这阵眩晕赶出去，”我高中的时候，喜欢过一个女孩，她很漂亮——很热辣，她——她讨厌我，她觉得我是个书呆子，“暮光的杯子已经快见底了，”她和其他女孩一起排挤我，嘲笑我的发宁——发，发型，但我仍然感到高兴，我喜欢她这么干，总是——总是看着我，她好漂亮——真的……真的好漂亮——但我从来不敢迈出那一步…….“她感到天旋地转，瑞瑞的脸和其他景物糊成了一团，她咧嘴傻笑着，”你也好漂亮……你的头发真好看……“

模糊不清的脸张开嘴：“你喝醉了。“

“我…才没有，哈哈…“

瑞瑞放下酒杯，倾身朝暮光凑过来。她的嘴唇很柔软，没有任何烟草或口红的味道，舌头温柔的伸进来。暮光茫然地张开嘴。

“放心交给我好了，让我来帮你。“

暮光感到一阵愉悦的浪潮洗刷过自己的身体，她被这阵浪抛起又落下，她喘息着，呻吟出声。她从没想过自己能在这种事上如此快乐。瑞瑞的技术很好。她指腹划过的每一处都燃起了火苗，在皮肤下灼灼燃烧着，使她烫的出奇。

暮光为自己过于激烈的反应而感到羞耻，尴尬，无所适从，但瑞瑞只是把她的手臂拿下来，去亲吻她的眼睛，说她做得很好，称赞她的腰，她的腿，她身体的曲线，叫她亲爱的。暮光从没觉得自己干巴巴的平板身材有什么值得观赏的，为自己的过小的乳房而自卑，但瑞瑞爱抚她的身体和乳房就像在抚摸一件精美的艺术品，让暮光的自卑消逝，感到被珍重。

她睁大了眼睛，在起伏的浪潮上看着发黄开裂的天花板，勾勒着每一条裂缝，想象自己在最高点的时候化成一滩汽，顺着这些裂缝升上去，升到云霄。

她听到窗外传来的歌声。这里是贫民区的边缘地带，紧挨着市中心的歌舞升平的繁华之处。露天歌剧院就挨在这栋楼的旁边。那歌声像是暮光小时候曾见过的春天枝头的百灵鸟，甜美而悠扬，诉说着无数和演员本人毫无关联的悲伤和快乐。

暮光突然就很想哭，因为自己现在在干的事，因为自己在贫民区的一栋破楼里，把第一次交给了一个会叫她亲爱的的妓女，因为对方的触摸而达到高潮，因为窗外的高档歌剧院的歌声传到耳边。泪水从暮光的眼角流下，在她身上的瑞瑞停下了动作，擦去她的泪水。

“是我哪里弄痛你了么？“

暮光没有回答，她搂住对方的脖子，让她重新与自己紧密的贴在一起。

暮光一件一件地把脱下来的衣服重新套上，这段时间里，瑞瑞一直躺在床上，缓缓地抽着一根烟，动作间有种说不出来的优雅。她长久地注视着暮光。暮光抬起头，朝她羞涩地笑了一下。

“谢谢您，您的技术很好。”

“应该的，我亲爱的。”她的一双蓝眼睛在烟雾中忽明忽暗，暮光发觉她其实很漂亮，岁月的痕迹遮盖了曾经的美貌。

“你其实可以不用…可以化淡一点的妆，”暮光试探地说，“你本来的样子也很美。”

瑞瑞挑了挑眉。

“我额头上的皱纹，我的眼袋，我松弛的两颊——这些也很美吗？“

暮光被呛了一下，笑了笑，不说话了。是的，她在心中默默地回答，都很美。她的优雅并没有被岁月磨去。

当暮光套上最后一只袜子的时候，她又一次注意到了墙角散落的人体模特和半成品的服装。

“对不起——我就是有点好奇——请问您曾经是裁缝吗？“

瑞瑞原本慵懒的目光一下子变得尖锐，暮光不禁意识到自己似乎说错了话，”我曾是。怎么了吗？“

“没有…我只是看到了那些东西，感到好奇。”

瑞瑞长久的盯着她，久到暮光觉得自己是在被下了逐客令之时，她忽地开口了。

“我曾是一个服装设计师，那会我远比你，我现在，都要年轻的多，”她呼出一口烟，“我雄心壮志，满怀热情和理想，我想要在时尚界打出一番自己的天地，让自己的名字成为一个传奇，”她把烟头碾灭在了床头的烟灰缸里。

“可是我不是什么电视剧里的设计天才，我没能做到平步青云，我甚至连养活我自己都做不到，我在最底层求生。打杂的，其他设计师的助理，端茶送水，我全都干过。我那会不停的努力着，相信自己总有一天会成功。我有一个从进入这个行业起就认识的朋友，可能是有生以来最好的朋友。我们互为彼此的搭档。”

“我成功了！我最终做出了一套我确信我可以轰动的系列装，我将在时装秀上进行展出，我会一炮而红，我会从此跻身大腕行列，我会———”

瑞瑞死死地看向暮光，那视线里的愤怒比之前的吻更要灼烫了她，

“但是她背叛了我。”

“她偷走我的作品，她剽窃了我的心血，她堂而皇之的拿走我的名号，反打一耙，代替我跻身了名流之列，我的一切都如泡影一般消逝。我身败名裂，”她一字一顿地说。“我剩下来的钱只够在贫民区租房，当个妓女。我再也不是个时装设计师。我再不做衣服了。”

暮光膛目结舌，不知道该对这些作何反应。她结巴着回答。“可，可是那些衣服……那些半成品…它们看起来很新……”

“我说了，我不再是个设计师！”瑞瑞猛地拔高了音调，倾身向前。烟灰缸被她扫到了地上。暮光吓得赶紧闭上了嘴。

一阵沉默。

“暮光小姐，你预约的一个下午的时间到了，”瑞瑞生硬地说。“谢谢你的选择，欢迎下次再光顾。”

“不——不客气。”暮光磕绊地说，“是啊，我得走了——我得——时间到了——”

“再见。”瑞瑞轻声打断了她。

“……再见。”暮光低着头退出了门。

暮光从这栋阴暗破败的楼里走出来。她踏出门的时候，看到紧挨着的歌剧院里走出来了一个女人，衣着亮丽华贵，周围人群簇拥着她。暮光认得她，她是最近大红大紫的那位“百面女神”芙罗珊，歌剧界的新星。暮光不禁猜自己刚才在床上时听到的那阵歌声大概就出自她口。

她的衣服看起来出乎意料的眼熟，暮光猜想自己是否在哪里见过——它真的很眼熟——

她的思绪滑回了楼上的房间里，屋角堆弃的那些半成品——这怎么可能？

没有给她继续细想的机会，芙罗珊上了一辆车后便疾驰而去，离开了这里。暮光呆立在原地，站在这贫穷和富贵的分界线。思考着。

她听到楼上传来那个妓女撕心裂肺的哭声。


End file.
